Mirage
by One of those ghosts
Summary: The pack is about to discover something they never could have imagined: wolves turning into humans?


Paul was walking in the woods in his human form. His hands were in his pockets and he kicked at the twigs on the ground with his bare feet as he whistled some song that had been playing in his head over and over for a while. He loved being Quileute and he loved being a werewolf, but he hated watching everyone imprint and be all sunshine's and rainbows. He had started spending more and more time on his own because he couldn't stand everyone's happiness with their imprints. The thing that bugged him more than anything was that the legends described it to be rare! He wouldn't exactly call something rare when it had happened to 3 out of 8 people in their pack already. Sam, Quil and Jared all had their own personal suns and all the others couldn't help but wait. Waiting and hoping that maybe one day they would get their turn to be completely happy with someone so important. If it even would happen to the rest of them and the not knowing was the worst thing about it.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a smell. He couldn't figure out what it was or even if it was human or animal. It smelled a lot like the pack, like werewolves but it was somehow twisted, somehow wrong. Paul was on high alert now, feeling ready to turn into a wolf and howl the warning howl to alert the pack. He looked around for a while seeing nothing but trees and branches. He squint his eyes and finally saw a young woman standing behind a tree not too far from him. The woman saw him and her eyes widened like she was scared and also intrigued at the same time.

Paul took a few steps towards her and she took a few steps back. That's when Paul saw that she was naked and he couldn't help the slight blush creeping to his face. Who was this woman and why was he feeling a strong pull to her? He stopped his steps so that he wouldn't scare her away, feeling like she was some sort of mirage that would fade away if he even breathed too loudly.

"Hi" Paul said as softly and quietly as he could. The woman tilted her head and furrowed her brow as if wondering what he was doing.

"I'm Paul" He said pointing to his chest like he was talking to a kid. But the woman only kept staring at him with her head tilted and brows furrowed. Finally she brought her head back up and leaned her head forward. Paul could hear her sniffing the air and now it was his turn to furrow his brow. What the hell was she? He took a step forward and at the same moment he could see her eyes widen in alert as if she had figured he was a threat and she bend her knees and took a protective stand, ready to leap at him.

"Hey! No need to be afraid here, I won't hurt you" He said softly taking another step towards her and that did it. The woman growled and leapt at him. Paul was fast, so he ducked to his left and the girl took off running like the wind. Paul knew he should alert the pack, but he couldn't stop himself before he turned to wolf and ran after her.

She was much faster than him running so much ahead of him that he couldn't even see her, so he had to rely on his nose. In his pack, Leah was the only one faster than he was, but this woman was even faster than Leah. Paul didn't understand how it could be possible, being that she was running on two legs and not four. He ran faster than he ever had feeling that if he lost her now, she would be lost forever. The forest blurred as he kept his focus on the scent. Trees flew by, his paws hit the ground and he was panting like never before. Luckily he didn't need to run much further since her scent was getting stronger, only now there were others as well. They smelled more like normal wolves but they had a hint of that warped human mixed in them as well. Paul slowed his pace and he had to only walk now, he knew that whatever they were, they were really close. He could see a small clearing and he stopped at the sight in front of him. He was still well covered by the trees since he was a few meters from the trees that surrounded the clearing and he knew they couldn't see him. The wind was blowing from their direction so they couldn't smell him, but he could smell them.

He saw three adolescent wolves playing around in the clearing. To their right he could see an almost white wolf he thought was their mother, and next to her he could see a wolf that was almost twice as big as the others. She was almost as big as Paul and her fur was as black as the blackest night without any stars. As he looked into the black wolfs yellow eyes that were glazed as she kept her eyes on the smaller wolves, he knew without a hint of doubt that she was a werewolf like him. And he knew from the pull to her and by instinct that she was the woman he was chasing.

Paul couldn't stop staring at the sight in front of him. He took a step forward and that's when a twig snapped under his paw. He swore in his head as he looked at all the wolves who were looking towards him in alert with their noses sniffing the air and Paul immediately ducked down. He thought that the wolves would see him as a threat, being that he was a male wolf, huge in size and on their turf. He turned around and backed away taking off running towards LaPush and that's when he felt Sam in his head.

"Sam, thank God it's you!" Paul sighed and replayed everything in his head. Sam was as confused as Paul.

"Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely sure that the girl you were chasing after is the wolf?" Sam asked and Paul couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes.

"Alright then, come to the house. I'll call the pack over and we'll figure this thing out"

**Interested to read more? Is this idea original? I can explain the story behind her changing that way if you can't figure it out yourselves and are interested to hear. Can you guess why she is ike that? Should I keep going?**

Since English isn't my first language, I'd like to have a beta to look over the spelling and such to make sure every , and ' is in the right place :P If you're really good at English and are interested to be the beta for this story then PM me. And just so you know, if I do get a beta it will be his/her fault if any typos get trough ;P


End file.
